


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by dont_need_me



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reunion, Sex Dream, edging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_need_me/pseuds/dont_need_me
Summary: Its been two and a half weeks since Tony's been home, and Steve's waited for him patiently. Or as patainelty as he possibly could.ORTony comes home to Steve naked and in the midst of a /very/ nice dream.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Tony gets home at three am. It’d been two and a half weeks since he’d been there, just long enough for things to be familiar and strange at the same time. You never realised how much you missed home until you spent two weeks hopping from hotel to hotel country to country. Tony was absolutely wiped, he was later than he was supposed to be. He’d told Steve he’d be home by ten pm. He was really going to have to make up for this one.

Tony didn’t have to wonder long how he’d do it, however. Because when he finally made his way through their quiet apartment and into the bedroom, that lights were already on.

Steve was knocked out on the bed on top of the covers, one arm under his head, the other sprawled out, extended towards Tony’s empty side of the bed. Steve was also naked as the day he was born and _dreaming_. His cock was hard, straining against his stomach, a little sticky wet spot under the head as it twitched and pulsed from whatever the hell Steve was dreaming about that had him so wound up.

Carefully, quietly, wanting a better view, Tony sat on the very edge of the foot of the bed, careful not to dip the mattress. Steve was moaning, little quiet huffs of sound from a half open mouth, and Tony decided that his next passion project would have to be dreams. That way he could get in on the action on a completely different level—unclean as his intentions might be it would be groundbreaking…

Steve lets out a particularly loud grunt. His hips move, ever so slightly, like he’s trying to break the confined of sleep and fuck the air. His cock is actually _pulsing_ the head deep red-Steve was close.

And then he woke up, gasping and cursing, putting a hand around his cock and squeezing before he even knew Tony was there. Tony, in the meantime, had slipped his hand into his pants to rub his thumb back and forth over the head of his cock, watching every twitch of Steve’s body as he cools down, maintaining the firm grip on the base of his cock until his erection began to flag.

“That’s a shame,” Tony couldn’t help but say aloud. Steve, in his grogginess, nearly turnd around a socked Tony a new one.

“ _Tony,”_ He breathed, taking Tony in, drinking in the sight of him with his hands in his pants.

“Dreamin’ about me Precious?” Tony asked, scooting closer to Steve so he could run his lips along the line of his jaw.

“Something like that,” Steve said, swallowing hard. “I was waiting for you,” he added, and Tony’s heart ached a little.

“I know, babe.” Tony answered. He dropped his hand down to Steve’s cock and gave it a tug. “I was thinking of making up for that, though. If you’ll let me.”

Steve was a sensitive guy. Once, Tony put a pair of vibrating nipple clamps on him and left them on him for three hours. Steve came eight times. Tony was well versed in his sensitivity and how he felt touch-so it was odd when Steve’s cock seemed _so_ sensitive it could hardly be touched.

“What’s going on here?” Tony asked, getting on eye level with the still half hard, brick red member.

“I told you,” Steve moaned, like he was embarrassed, but not ashamed. “I wiated for you. Didn’t…didn’t touch myself. I didn’t make myself come. I wouldn’t even fuck myself on my fingers,” from the look on his face it seemed like Steve had really wanted to. From the state of his dick Tony knew he wasn’t lying.

Tony bent his head slowly, blowing air on Steve’s cock, watching as it filled out again, standing proud in front of his face. It took everything Tony had not to take Steve until he choked.

“You didn’t have to do that baby,” Tony said, dipping his head down to lick a stripe along Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands shoot to Tony’s hair and his hips cant up, looking for more simulation from Tony’s hot, wet mouth.

“I know I didn’t have to do it,” Steve answered. Tony licked him again and again. Short, wet stripes with the tip of his tongue, just enough to feel good but not enough to satisfy. Steve’s face was red as a lobster.

“I did it because I wanted to,” Steve grit out, grabbing Tony and rolling them over, so Tony’s head was bracketed with his arms.

“Wanted to save it all up for you. Two and a half weeks…” Steve shook his head a little, looking directly into Tony’s eyes.

“You wanna know what I was planning to do with it?”

Tony wants to know more than anything. He wants Steve to come more than anything, the thought of him not having done so for the entirety of their separation was almost distressing, so if this was what was going to make Steve go off Tony was by all means for it.

“Tell me,” Tony said. leaning up to bite at Steve’s shoulder. There was something hot about Steve being naked over him, hard cock pressing into his thigh while Tony was fully clothed. He was probably getting a precum stain from the weepy head of Steve’s cock. Steve ruted against Tony’s leg and pushed his blazer jacket down over his arms and started working on his shirt buttons.

“Well Tones, I’m gonna fuck you. Fuck you so hard you won’t know your left from right, you want that?” Steve asked, mouthing at Tony’s neck. Steve’s breath was hot in Tony’s ear as he talked, well, _crooned_ was more like it. Tony moaned, pulling Steve into a messy, teeth clicking kiss. Steve didn’t indulge him for long.

“I’m gonna come in you Tones. It’s gonna be a big load, it’s gonna fill you up. Two and a half weeks, babe, all of that just dremching the inside of your ass. You’ll be full. You won’t be able to move without me dripping out of you.”

Okay.

That wasn’t fair.

And Tony needed friction. He needed Steve to do that to him _now,_ and the sound that came out of Tony’s throat alerted Steve to that. He chuckled, smiled, then ground their hips together. Tony moaned and closed his eyes. Steve kept talking.

“After I fill you up maybe I’ll plug you up. Maybe I’ll make you walk around all day with my come in your ass, you want that?”

“Jesus fuck if you don’t get inside me-“ Steve cut Tony off with a kiss.

“You don’t get to make demands, Tony. I’ve had a while to think about this. All on my own.” Steve ground down hard, punctuating his statement.

“And after, Tony. after the day’s done and I finally take that plug out of you, I’m going to eat my come out of your ass. I’m goinna suck every little drop out of that pretty little hole of yourse so I’ll have room to fill it up all over again-“

Tony couldn’t do it. Steve ground down again and he came like a dry humping teenager.

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony gasped, nails scrabbling across his back. Only then did Steve put his hands in Tony’s pants.He stroked Tony a could of time, then brought his come covered hand to his mouth andsucked on his fingers.

“What the fuck did you dream about?” Tony asked when words finally came back to him.

All Steve did was smile and pull Tony close and kiss him softly.

“Maybe i’ll tell you another time.” He said, quietly getting Tony out of his clothes and under the blanket. “But for now we got to sleep.”

Tony blinked. “Sleep? After all those promises?” Tony asked, positively disappointed.

“I told you you were going to walk around all day with my come in your ass and that’s what you’re going to do,” Steve said, raising his brows matter of factly. “No one ever said I had to tell you when.”


End file.
